racing_managerfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Drivers and Constructors † All engines are 3.0 litre, V10 configuration. Season Review In the early season, it was a very close contest at the top between 3 teams and 8 drivers, with 4 different drivers winning the first 4 races. Of those, Alesi and Mercedes were the ones on form. In a crazy debut race, Alesi won the season opener on a great strategy call during a safety car period. The next race in Bahrain was dominated by Mars Tech, with reliability costing them a 1-2 finish. Hartmann won, Alesi continued his fine form in 2nd while Hill was also nicely keeping up. In race 3, Arrows stepped up their game with Schumacher getting an unlikely win on strategy ahead of Alesi and Hill. In Italy, Alesi and Hill finally finished outside of the points, while Mars Tech was dominant again at the power circuit of Monza, with Hartmann winning this time. In Monaco, the streak was broken by Schumacher, as the Arrows team takes their first 1-2 of the season. Just before the Hungarian Grand Prix, we saw some teams bring their first upgrades. We also saw the demise of Manor, as Arrows got a share on the team and is slowly taking over. Schumacher won again in Hungary, with Alesi back on the podium, and the championship challenge was on between the two drivers. Netherlands was a controversial race, with the organisers just deciding to use the old Zandvoort circuit for the race. Notably Arrows had an immidiate appeal against the decision but the FIA rejected the appeal. On the more power-biased circuit, Mars Tech dominated again with Hartmann winning. In Sweden however, Arrows was back on form, as Schumacher won and Hakkinen was second. The next race at Germany was the biggest power track, so it was no suprise that Hartmann won, as Magnussen suffered reliability issues yet again. Villeneuve got his first podium in 2nd with Schumacher a suprise 3rd, and Manor and Ligier finally scored their first points. Mišeluk was another power track, and with the ever-improving Renaults, Mars Tech was expected again to dominate, however this time both cars failed, handing Schumacher the win, his most dominant of the season, 55 seconds ahead of Tora Takagi. Great Britain was a turning point for the season, as the smell of a regulation change was in the air, and it was also a welcome change for Hakkinen, as he dominated the race from start to finish. At Austria, the new regulations were announced but none of the teams got their new cars ready. Arrows got an unlikely 1-2 finish, passing both Mercedes cars at the end of a more stops strategy. Singapore was the first race with the new rules, and it was a second Hakkinen win, with Alesi back to second and Hill back on the podium in 3rd, in what was his final race. As of this race, financial issues started to hit most teams, including Falcon, Chip Ganassi, Mercedes, McFerrari, and Arrows. Mars Tech however were not struggling and were improving fast, along with the Renault power units. The next race in Brazil as such had less entries, and Magnussen took his second win of the season, while his teammate won the next two races in UAE and Russia. Coulthard and Alesi were back on form, while contratry to that, Schumacher was not. However, in the very next race in Mexico, he took a suprise win, and won the championship. Hakkinen in 3rd helped secure the constructors' championship, too. Japan was a great battle to watch between Alesi and Schumacher until the latter's engine started misfiring, eventually dropping him out of the points. The season finale at China had the least entries, and Arrows took their one final 1-2 finish, this time Hakkinen leading Schumacher on team orders. It was however not enough to overtake Alesi in the championship for Hakkinen, as Alesi finished 4th. Mercedes also couldn't overtake Mars Tech either,due to Hartmann's amazing form in the latter part of the season. Drivers Championship Standings Constructors Championship Standings More Stats Category:Seasons